criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bite of Destiny
The Bite of Destiny is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fourth case of the game. It is the twenty-fourth case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Gaulstone. Plot After the clown murder case, the department received news of a murder at the city's Aloki Indian encampment. There the player and Major found the body of young explorer Kathy River slumped against a fallen tree with what looked like a vampire bite on her neck. The team first suspected Aloki woman Killa Tamaya because of her hate for explorers destroying the sacred lands, Aloki priest Balam Qhanah because of his forecasted future of her death when she asked him and Major’s best friend, inventor Olivier Hunt, because of the victim's ignorance in their project. Jordan then explained that the victim was seen in a local cemetery where we found clues to add French traveler Sylvestre Lemieux because of the victim rejecting his advances and student Al Fisher because of Kathy leaving him alone in the woods, resulting in his attack by a bear. Later on, Killa attempted to scare the detectives away from the investigation. The team then incarcerated Balam for the murder. When Balam was asked of why he would go to kill Kathy, he responded that the spirits told him to. He explained that if he wanted to stay young, he would need to drink the blood of young travelers and make sacrifices like a vampire would. He then explained that Kathy, unaware of his doings, came to him asking if she could take some photos of the camp, which he accepted. While she was distracted, he stabbed her twice in the neck with the arrow tip, leaving a vampire mark. He then let the blood fill a jar and drank from it. Disturbed by the horrors he just heard, Major handcuffed him and sent him before Judge Brighton. Balam was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole for the murder of Kathy River and the possible murders of other young people. After the trial, Summer asked the player if they could come with her to go talk to Olivier Hunt to see if he could help her create something to go give to her father for his birthday. When interrogated, he first wondered what Summer’s father would want, which she explained that he was a basic man and that maybe a replica of a totem would make him happy. Olivier told the team that they would have to give him a example, on which Summer and the player went to the aloki camp and found pieces of a totem. However when it was restored, it revealed that it was missing a big piece. Summer sadly went back to Olivier with it and asked him if he could repair it. Meanwhile, Adelina approached the player saying that she heard Major talking with someone on the phone about his brother and that he explained to the same person to meet him at the cemetery. There, the duo found a pendant that revealed a photo of Diego with the words "My heart will always be yours." Adelina decided to call Major to ask him to come back to the station where she and the player asked him about his meeting. At first he was angered that the team would snoop into his life, he responded that he met with his sister-in-law Elizabeth Lupo to talk about Diego and Samuel. Major then explained that she had something to tell them. When questioned about it, she said that Diego had sent her a message asking her to join him at the masquerade ball that would happen soon, so they could reunite and he could explain everything that happened. Later, Olivier came to the station and gave Summer a restored replica of a totem, which Summer hugged him in thanks. The chief then told us that our next mission would be to find Diego before he could cause more trouble. Summary Victim *'Kathy River' (found slumped on a fallen tree, a vampire bite on her neck) Murder Weapon *'Broken Arrowhead' Killer *'Balam Qhanah' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect has head lice Appearance *The suspect has feathers Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect has head lice Appearance *The suspect has feathers *The suspect has a flower Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect eats mushrooms Appearance *The suspect has feathers *The suspect has a flower Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect has head lice Appearance *The suspect has feathers Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect has head lice Appearance *The suspect has a flower Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has head lice. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer eats mushrooms. *The killer has feathers. *The killer has a flower. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aloki Encampment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Killa Tamaya) *Interrogate Killa Tamaya about the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tiger Pendant) *Examine Pendant's Engraving. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Balam Qhanah) *Ask Balam Qhanah about how he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Science Center) *Investigate Science Center. (Clues: Locked Safe, Victim's Bag) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Collaboration's Notes; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Interrogate Olivier Hunt about his collaboration with the victim. *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Death Statue) *Examine Death Statue. (Result: Symbol Revealed) *Analyze Statue. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has head lice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Cemetery. (Clues: Torn Photo, Student's Bag, Victim's Neckerchief) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Sylvestre Lemieux; New Suspect: Sylvestre Lemieux) *Talk to Sylvestre Lemieux about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Sylvestre knows vampire lore) *Examine Student's Bag. (Result: Journal; New Suspect: Al Fisher) *Talk to Al Fisher about his bag in the cemetery. (Attribute: Al has head lice) *Analyze Victim's Neckerchief. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mushrooms; New Crime Scene: Aloki Trailers) *Investigate Aloki Trailers. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Cracked Glass Ball) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Talk to Olivier Hunt about the failed project. (Attribute: Olivier eats mushrooms and knows vampire lore) *Examine Cracked Glass Ball. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Balam's Prints) *Talk to Balam Qhanah about the cracked glass ball. (Attributes: Balam has head lice, eats mushrooms and knows vampire lore; Killa eats mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Killa Tamaya about scaring them off the investigation. (Attribute: Killa knows vampire lore and has head lice; New Crime Scene: Victim's Laboratory) *Investigate Victim's Laboratory. (Clues: Bundle of Flowers, Faded Article) *Examine Bundle of Flowers. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Crepes) *Interrogate Sylvestre Lemieux about his affections for the victim. (Attribute: Sylvestre has head lice and eats mushrooms) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Bear Attack Headline) *Analyze Torn Headline. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Al Fisher about the bear attack. (Attribute: Al knows vampire lore and eats mushrooms) *Investigate Gravestones. (Result: Shrine, Broken Tip) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Jar of Blood) *Analyze Jar of Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has feathers) *Examine Broken Tip. (Result: Yellow Flakes) *Analyze Yellow Flakes. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Broken Arrowhead; Attribute: The killer has a flower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shadows of the Mind (4/6). (No stars) Shadows of the Mind (4/6) *Go to see Olivier Hunt about helping Summer with her gift. *Investigate Aloki Encampment. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Damaged Totem) *Give the damaged totem to Olivier so he can replicate the totem. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lonely Cemetery. (Result: Pile of Sticks) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Faded Pendant) *Examine Faded Pendant. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Pendant. (06:00:00) *Talk to Major Lucas about his pendant of the victim. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Elizabeth Lupo about why she met up with Major. (Reward: Vampire Face) *Collect the totem from Olivier Hunt. (All tasks must be completed first) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Gaulstone